Pain and Hurt makes Love
by LovelessAlways
Summary: Yuuri loves Wolfram but Wolfram doesn't love Yuuri. What happens when Yuuri saves Wolfram's life and sacrifices his own? What if Yuuri goes missing? Will Wolfram love him by then or is it to late? Wolfyuu. Better than it sounds. I hope. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyways, The first paragraph of this story…Yeah, just go along with it ookay? It has to do with the plot. And I just like to imagine Yuuri like that! Shorter than Wolfram because Wolfram hit a growth spurt! Yeah.**

**Naruto: Hey, why am I on this if this isn't about me?**

**L.A.: Because…Your just to cute~**

**Sasuke: *murderous aura* **

**L.A.: Hehehe…*runs away***

**Naruto: Since Loveless is gone, I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: L.A. Doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou! Only when dreaming!**

**Revised:12/19/10  
Updated:12/24/10**

* * *

_It's been two years since the Shinou incident and Yuuri's physical features changed drastically. Now 18, his hair grew a few more inches—not as long as the Maou, but enough—and it framed his face. He didn't really grow much, you can say he shrunk more since his fiancée, Wolfram, hit his growth spurt and got taller. His eyes held more naïveté—if possible—and his body looked more effeminate. If not for him having a fiancée, all of the people in Shin Makoku, no, in every land, would want to court him. And during these two years, something changed. The thing, no, person that changed, was Wolfram. Yes, Wolfram changed. He never called Yuuri a wimp when he chatted with women, and he didn't sleep in the same room as Yuuri anymore. When confronted by his brothers, Conrad and Gwendal, about this, all he said was, "I don't want to keep pretending. This is only a political marriage in which both parties don't love each other." Then he walked off, leaving his brothers to stunned to move._

Yuuri was awake. He was wide awake and it was nearing 3AM. He was on his bed, lonely. Since Wolfram stopped sleeping in his room, it seemed to be colder. Sighing, he got out of the bed and went to the balcony. Just recently, a lot of things has happened to the young Maou. First, his heart was broken, he found out that Wolfram was dying—he was the only one who knew, besides Murata—and he learned how to save him even though Yuuri would endanger himself.

'_Should I save Wolfram?" _He thought.

'_But he wouldn't appreciate it' _His mind argued back.

'_But—'_

'_No buts! He doesn't even love you.'_

'_But I love him! And I'd gladly give up my life to save him.'_

Yes, Yuuri Shibuya loved Wolfram von Bielefeld. The same person who kept denying it and saying men can't marry men. The same person who kept pushing Wolfram away. He only did those things because he knew Wolfram didn't love him. Wolfram acted jealous only because he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of others. This Yuuri knew and it hurt him. It hurt him deeply. But even though it hurt, he hid it behind his smiles. All the hurt, loneliness, and grief. All of it hidden away. Celi, Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, and Anisinna knew this too, but didn't say anything—which Yuuri was grateful for. Anisinna even asked if she can try out Have-Anyone-Fall-In-Love-With-You-kun on Wolfram, to which he kindly refused. But one day, all those pent up emotions were free, His mask broke that day.

**(Flashback: 2 weeks ago)**

_Yuuri was walking in the halls, going to Greta's room to play since his lesson with Gunter were over and he didn't need to sign any papers until after lunch. He was about to turn a corner when he heard voices. _

"_Don't you care for Yuuri at all!" Gwendal said in a loud whisper._

'_**What's Gwendal talking about? Why's Conrad and Wolfram there too?'**__ Yuuri thought._

"_Wolfram, you guys are engaged. At least try to care." Conrad said, trying to keep his anger in check. He loved Wolfram, he really did, but he didn't want his god son to get hurt._

_Yuuri was anxious. What was Wolfram going to say? There was hope shining in Yuuri's heart. The hope that would allow him to believe._

"_I don't want to keep pretending. This is a political marriage, in which both parties don't love each other," was all Wolfram said. Then, he walked away, leaving both his brothers there, to shocked to move._

_Yuuri couldn't breathe. Wolfram didn't love him. He didn't. Yuuri should've known. Wolfram wouldn't love him. Of course not. Then why did his heart ache so much? He knew that Wolfram only put up with the engagement and himself because he wanted to look good. Yuuri didn't notice the tears running down his face. All he could think of was run. And run he did. He ran to his room and locked the door. The day, he didn't leave his room, to occupied crying out his hurt, pain, loneliness, and grief._

**(Flashback over)**

Not sooner after that, Yuuri got the news about Wolfram's illness from Murata.

**(Another flashback: 1 week ago)**

_Yuuri was aimlessly walking around outside of Blood Pledge Castle, deep in thought. __**'He doesn't love me.'**__ He kept repeating over and over in his should have known. If you were engaged to the Maou, you wouldn't let this chance to become more powerful to slip through your fingers, right? But still, it hurt to hear that you weren't loved from the one person you loved. This pain was worst than any kind of physical pain. It hurt inside. And it wasn't bearable to Yuuri. It wasn't. No, Yuuri coul—._

"_Yo!" Yuuri was interrupted from his thoughts when his best friend, Murata greeted him._

_Finally taking in his surroundings, Yuuri noticed that he ventured far from the Castle. He was in front of Shinou's Temple_**(is that what its called?)**_. Murata was standing in front of him._

"_Hey, Murata," Yuuri greeted back._

"_What's wrong?" Murata asked._

"_Nothing"_

"_Mhmm," Murata said, obviously not believing him, but he didn't pry any further._

"_Oh yeah," Murata said, "I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" Yuuri asked._

"_I don't know how to put this any lighter, so I'll say it bluntly. Wolfram is going to die." Murata said, face and tone serious._

"_What! Why! How!" Yuuri was in shock. Wolfram was going to die. __**'Oh God. Wolfram is going to die.' **_

"_Shibuya! Calm down. The reason he is going to die is solved, but the way he got it isn't." Murata said._

"_Care to elaborate on that?" Yuuri asked, almost impatiently. _

"_Well, there is another power inside of Wolfram. It's not exactly maryoku. It's more like a parasite. An invisible one, if you may. Now, this 'parasite' drains all of a Mazoku's maryoku. This takes about 4 weeks to do. Then, it attacks the immune system and weakens it. It will then go directly to the heart and block all the blood flow from entering the organ. Then the Mazoku will die." Murata explained._

"_Is there a way to save him?" Yuuri asked desperately. Even though Wolfram did not love him, Yuuri loved Wolfram and he'd risk his own life to save him._

"_Yes there is, but you will not be." Murata said._

"_It's okay. I'll save Wolfram no matter what." Yuuri said, eyes glowing with determination._

"_Okay," Murata started, "The only way to save him is…"_

**(Flashback Over)**

Finding his resolve, Yuuri slipped out of his room and went to Wolfram's. It was only a few doors down, so he didn't have to walk far. Opening the door to his room, he entered slowly.

Wolfram's room was smaller than Yuuri's but was relatively similar. Besides the bed being covered in a black blanket and many white pillows. The room was colored a creamy blue.

Walking over to Wolfram's bed, Yuuri put both his arms over his fiancée's body and started chanting. His hands and Wolfram were both glowing purple. This went on for a few minutes and when Yuuri was done, the glowing disappeared.

Feeling exhausted, Yuuri trudged back to his room and fell on his bed. To tired to think about anything, the young Maou fell into a deep sleep.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**YAY! Done. **

**So, how was it? Was it good.**

**Naruto: Aww! Why doesn't Wolf love him? Why! *sobs dramatically***

**Sasuke: I'm taking this dobe back to my house, where we'll be *smirks* studying with each other.**

**L.A.: *shudders* Okay. Have fun.**

**PLEASE R&R. FLAMES ARE ALLOWED ONLY BECAUSE I BARELY STARTED WRITING** MY SECOND STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I got reviews! I'm so happy ^^**

**I'll reply to all reviews here since replying to each review is tiring. You gotta click reply on each and go back and reply on another and go back again. Too much finger work .**

**45: Yay! Thanks! You're a SasuNaru fan too! ^^**

**rmiller92: ^^ Yeah I know how you feel. It's mostly when Wolfram is the hurt one. It gets tiring =_=**

**Miyuki Meiru: Yeah. Don't worry. Wolfram's just confused. Hopefully.**

**Come-and-Gone: Thankies! The plot just popped into my head all of a sudden. **

**Reimei** **MacGregor: No Wolfram didn't. Lets make this our little secret.**

**Hanawie: I know ^^ Having Wolfram hurt himself helps a plot, but Yuuri is more interesting.**

**yukifangurl31295: LOL! You must love this story ^^ I'm happy.**

**Warning: Slash, NonCon, Angst, other things that elude me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. -cries-**

**Revised:12/19/10  
Updated:12/24/10**

* * *

Wolfram woke up early in the afternoon, feeling strangely refreshed. Telling himself that it was because he woke up later than usual, he got out of bed and went into his conjoined bathroom. Stripping himself, he went to one of the stools and scrubbed himself. He waited until most of his body was all sudsy and went into his bathtub. (**A/N: Imagine Yuuri's bathroom. It's huge!**) He washed his body of the soap suds and dunked himself so he got his hair wet. When he went back up, he grabbed his vanilla scented**(1) **shampoo and washed his hair. While doing this, he started realizing something. He never woke up this late. _Never._ Even if he slept late, he always woke up at 6 in the morning to practice and then go train his squad. Dunking his body into the water again, he swam for a bit. Coming up for air, he went to the side of his tub and lifted himself up. Putting his thoughts to the side for a while, he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. Drying his hair, he got out his usual clothes and put them on. He put his boots on and went to the dining room. He was hungry.

On his way there though, he bumped into Gisela. He immediately noticed something was bothering her. Her eyes were big and frantic, her hair was a mess, and she was still in her pajamas!

"Gisela, are you okay?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh! Wolfram," Gisela said, "I was looking all over for you!"

"Why?" Wolfram asked, confused. Why would Gisela look for him?

"No time for explanation, follow me." She said. He thought that there was a hint of desperation in there.

Unable to say no, Wolfram nodded. Without wasting another second, she turned on her heel and walked off. As they walked through corridor through corridor, Wolfram noticed something.

'_Why are we going to Yuuri's room? Did anything happen to him?' _Worry crept over Wolfram. But before it could escalate, he squashed it down. _'No! I don't love him! I love Elizabeth.' _He convinced himself.

Wolfram snapped back to reality when he heard a door open. He saw Gisela motioning him in. Entering silently, he saw familiar faces. He saw his mother, two elder brothers, Anissina, Greta, and Gunter. No one greeted them, not even as much as to spare a glance, too worried about something. This somehow irked Wolfram. However, before he could blow his top, Gisela spoke up.

"Now that everyone's here, I have something to tell you." She said. When no one spoke, she continued.

"In the morning, Conrad came into my room and asked me to check on Yuuri-heika. He told me that Heika wouldn't wake up for their morning run. Thinking that he was just tired, I told him to let Yuuri be. However, seeing the worry on his face, I went with him to Yuuri-heika's room. There, I tried to wake him up." Here, Wolfram winced "But he didn't move. Getting worried, I checked his body and found out that—" Here, Gisela was interrupted.

"My, my. What's going on here?" Murata, the Daikenja, asked.

"Well, I was just going to tell everyone tha—" Gisela was interrupted again. This time, by a groan.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise. Yuuri's bed. After a few seconds, a groan came out. Eyes opened to reveal dark beautiful orbs.

"Shibuya, you okay?" Murata asked.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted." The young Maou replied.

"Heika are you sure?" Gunter asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"Yeah." Yuuri answered.

"But heika! I found out after I examined you that—" Greta's mouth was snapped shut as she saw Murata's eyes. They were telling her not to tell anyone. As everyone's attention was on Gisela, no one noticed Yuuri's wide eyes grow a little wider. But, it seemed that not everyone was looking at Gisela, because a pair of eyes caught the Maou's facial expression. This aroused the owner's suspicion.

As Gisela turned to Yuuri, she saw him motion her to some closer. When she did, he whispered something in her ear. It must have been big, because Gisela's eyes widened. She stood straight up and looked at Yuuri.

"But heika! I just ca—" Before she could finish her statement, black pleading eyes caught hers. She couldn't continue and sighed.

"You better tell me everything." She demanded to him. Relief filled those dark eyes and Yuuri mouthed 'Thank you.'

Gisela turned to everyone else and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, there was a hidden emotion in there. Determination. Then she opened her mouth.

"I cannot tell you anything." She said.

"What! I demand you tell us why!" Anissina demanded hotly.

"Because I told her to." A soft voice said. All eyes turned to Yuuri. "I don't want anyone to know yet." This aroused more suspicion from the same eyes.

Gwendal, seeming to understand, spoke up. "Everyone leave. Yuuri-heika needs to rest."

"No! I want to stay with Chichue!" Greta exclaimed.

"Greta, you should let Shibuya rest." Murata said.

"No, it's okay. She can stay." Yuuri butt in.

"Thank you!" Greta screamed.

Everyone in the room, besides Wolfram, smiled fondly and left. Wolfram left the room last, emotions in turmoil. He wasn't suppose to worry over Yuuri. He didn't love Yuuri. He loved Elizabeth. Wolfram was not gay. _'Damn it! I do not love him! I Love Elizabeth. I only put up with this engagement because if I don't, my reputation is ruined.' _He thought.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Done! Sorry it was so short! I'll try to make them longer. For updates, I don't know when I will, but it'll be in a week. Maybe ^^**

**Before then, please R&R!**

**Naruto: Hide me!**

**L.A.: Why?**

**Sasuke: Naruto!**

**Naruto: Eep! *hides behind Loveless***

**Sasuke: Have you seen Naruto?**

**L.A.: Behind me.**

**Naruto: Traitor!**

**Sasuke: *smirks* Come one Naru-chan. Time for your punishment.**

**L.A.: What'd he do?**

**Sasuke: He put a sasusaku wallpaper on my computer.**

**L.A.: Oh.**

**Sasuke: *drags off a screaming Naruto***

**1) I just thought that Wolfram woulud have vanilla scented shampoo. Don't know why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I finally reread the story. I revised this chappie because I changed the name of his _. To those of you who have just begun to read this, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Warning: Slash, Rape, Angst, and other things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I only own the thoughts in my head. **

**Revised:12/20/10**

**Updated:12/24/10**

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for both Wolfram and Yuuri. However, the reasons were completely different. Wolfram was still confused about his feelings and avoided Yuuri because he thought that it was his(Yuuri's) fault. For Yuuri, it was because the side effects were kicking in. He found himself easily exhausted and he could barely stand. Still, he acted like everything was normal. Greeting the guards as they passed by, going to Gunter's lessons and signing papers. However, he was still thinking about the conversation he had with a certain godfather yesterday.

**~Flash back: 36 hours earlier~**

Yuuri entered his room, utterly exhausted. He just came back from playing with Greta. He knew what was happening. Saving Wolfram was taking its toll on him. He knew he didn't have much time. Murata told him that after saving Wolfram, He'd have at least 4 months before _it_. To be honest, Yuuri was terrified. He didn't want _it_ to happen, but he knew that it was necessary or the parasite would go back to its previous host, Wolfram. He would not let that happen.

Yuuri was cut off from his musings when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Conrad, his godfather. His face was unusually serious.

"Yuuri," Conrad said. And by the tone of his voice, this was no warm greeting.

"Conrad, don't do that. You scared me half to death." Yuuri said, trying to get Conrad to smile. But to no avail.

"I apologize," Conrad said. Still no warm smile or warm amber eyes looking at him, "I came here to ask you: Are you crazy!" Conrad exclaimed, seemingly furious.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about," Conrad answered, "I'm talking about why don't you tell anyone that you saved Wolfram from a parasite that could kill him!"

"How..." The young double black couldn't finish his question, too shocked that someone found out.

"Murata told me when I caught him telling something to Gisela I couldn't quite follow," The brunette told him.

"Oh…" was all Yuuri could say. He knew Murata told Conrad for a reason, instead of fibbing and telling something else.

"I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I didn't want any pity because of my unrequited love." Yuuri said, tears on the brim of his eyes.

"Oh Yuuri…" Conrad said, "No one would pity you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been in love with him for 3 years! How can someone not feel sorry for me!" the young maou shook with anger.

"It's because we love you." Conrad said, rubbing his godchild's back soothingly. When Yuuri was calmer, he took a deep, shaky breath and looked at Conrad.

"Please don't tell anyone," He pleaded.

"Okay, but I want you to know that Wolfram really does lo—" Conrad's mouth was covered with small hands.

"Don't say it. I know he doesn't. I was there when you two confronted him the other day. He's been deceiving me." Yuuri said sadly.

"Oh, Yuuri…" Conrad hugged Yuuri closer and rocked back and forth.

When Yuuri fell asleep, Conrad was left with his thoughts. He got up and before he left, his last thoughts were, _'Oh Yuuri. Don't worry, Wolfram loves you. He just needs time to realize it himself.'_

~**End Flashback**~

**(Time Skip: One week)**

Everything was hectic when Celi remembered that Wolfram's birthday was coming up. She decided, eagerly, to hold a birthday party for him. She sent out invitations and got Wolfram a suit all in one day. Everyone was saying how handsome and cute he was when he wore it to see if it fit. Everyone was happy for their little fire Mazoku. Well, everyone except one person.

"-uri. Yuuri!" Greta shouted.

Startled, Yuuri looked at his adoptive daughter. "Greta, you shouldn't yell. I'm right here, just call my name, and don't shout it."

"I did! You didn't say anything!" Greta defended.

"Oh. Sorry Greta. I was thinking." Yuuri said, embarrassed, " So what were you saying?"

Greta knew, even though she was young, that Yuuri was changing the subject. He didn't want her asking any questions. However, Greta knew not to bug him. SO, she went back her topic excitedly.

"As I was saying that if you were excited about Wolfram's birthday party!" Greta exclaimed childishly.

"Yeah…" Yuuri said softly.

"Are you okay?" Greta asked worriedly. She never saw her papa this way. He was supposed to be happy and energetic. Not…not…gloomy!

"Of course. Just tired is all. I think I'll go back to my room and lie down." Yuuri said, getting up.

"Wait! I still want to talk!" Greta whined.

"Please Greta. I'm tired. Can I play with you later?" Yuuri begged.

All Greta could do was nod, too shocked that Yuuri actually begged her.

When Yuuri entered his room, the first thing he noticed was an open window. Closing the door and going to close the window shut, something else caught Yuuri's attention. A letter. Picking it up, Yuuri read through it. And read it again. And again.

"No…" He said, "This can't be happening…"

Yuuri slid to the ground. How did _he _get to this world? How did _he _know what was happening? Why was he here?

_To my beloved,_

_I know that you are going to die. I know who you love. If you don't want your beloved blonde to die, you'll become mine. I desire you. I know your body craves me too. After what happened 5 years ago, I can't forget you. _

_You will meet me during the full moon at Shin Makoku's docks. I'll be waiting._

_Your rapist and ex-tutor,_

_Isaac von Silvaner__**(1)**_

**-Owari-**

**Finally done! Yeah, it was kind of short, but it will be longer! Please be patient and R&R**

_**1**_**Yeah, I got the name from Mein Liebe. ****Don't get me wrong, I like him, I just want a name more fitting for this fanfic setting. The last name is from Camus. I was too lazy to search up Isaac's.**


	4. Author's Note

**SORRY EVERYONE!! I haven't updated in about a month. I've been busy. Taking CSTs 2 weeks ago and taking chapter tests last week. Getting bad grades. Had my laptop taken away. Went to a concert. At Vegas. Taking finals soon. Planning my farewell/birthday party. Leaving to Virginia before my parents. Too stressful. And let's not forget that I HATE my english teacher. That irish bitch(no offense to other irish people!!!) So yeah. I'll update soone though. Just need to type it from my notes. The next chapter is when the party starts and something happens. Can't spoil it ^^.**

** -LovelessAlways.**


End file.
